The Fox's King!
by cainrachel04
Summary: This is a world where man lives right beside spirits of good and evil, unusual things are common in this day and age and nothing takes anyone by surprise anymore, except for an unpredictable blonde! When Naruto has trouble taking his mind off a certain someone who he loved and was hurt by he turns to heavy drinking, hoping to drown out that person, can a certain Red Head save him?
1. Sorrow

**Chapter 1 – Sorrow**

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

I sighed as I stumbled out of the bar once again, a splitting headache slamming through my head as I stumbled along the narrow sidewalk. Why was it that I was off again drinking like there was nothing to worry about? Oh yeah that's right… Sasuke had gone and done the dirty on me again!

It didn't matter how many times I asked him to be honest with me about why he was ignoring me so much. I didn't actually need answers from him, I already knew what it was that was keeping him from me, well who actually! I knew that Sasuke was cheating on me and I knew it was with one of my best friends too!

I growled as tears formed in my eyes and I hurled the half empty bottle of Jack Daniels down the street. I stopped walking and doubled over, my hands on my knees as I started to hyperventilate. Why the hell was it so hard to breathe properly whenever my mind decided to betray me for Sasuke?!

"Naruto…?" I blinked and looked up slowly as my vision became spotted. I frowned when a blur of black and red came into my vision. _Why was he leaning down over me, wasn't I standing up on the sidewalk outside the bar?_ "Naruto…! Naruto, you need to get up off the ground…" I couldn't, no I just couldn't move; I didn't want to!

I frowned as a heavy and exasperated sigh sounded out from above. "H-Hey… put me down!" I slurred as I was lifted up off the ground and carried bridal style.

"Naruto… stop squirming! You're drunk stupid and lying on the ground outside of the bar!" The mysterious man said as he carried me off.

I had to admit, I was finding a strange comfort in this man's arms. There was a musky, burnt scent coming off of this man; some sort of cologne. Even so I could still smell a butterscotch scent and something else… vanilla; no it was something else, something sweet and alluring.

I smiled and hummed as my thoughts drifted off towards that of my dear friend Gaara. He was still in Suna as far as I was aware and I missed him deeply. I knew that if Gaara was here he'd be able to tell me what to do about… about… Sasuke…

"Naruto, what are you crying about now?" The silky voice came to me as I was dipped down and set onto a soft fabric and sunk back into it. I flinched back as soft hands wiped my cheeks and touched the sides of my eyes. "You silly boy" They whispered softly.

I frowned slightly as I looked up at the black and red mess this man was because of tears and the alcohol. I wanted to argue with him but part of me felt as if he was right, perhaps I was being silly about the whole ordeal!

"Who are you?" I mumbled as I tried to sit up in what I had gathered to be the front seat of a car. The uncomfortable feeling of my knees pressed up against the dash and the cramping in my legs were the two things giving it away to me.

A soft chuckle rang out in front of me before moving away. A click sounded from my right and I knew the door had been shut. I waited until the man got in the car himself and shut his own door. A sense of clam washed over me as the car started and he took off.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the window as I hummed along to the song. I frowned as I realised I knew the song and the person who had sung it as well! I opened my eyes and stared at the radio as the chorus for **Bring Me Back to Life** blared out.

Singing along to the song I smiled at the sound of my friend's voice before I realised that it was a CD playing. I turned my head and looked at the man driving the car. I was about to ask them if they liked the song when some part of my vision cleared. I tensed up as I realised who it was that was driving the car.

"G-Gaara…" I murmured as I stared at him, my head spinning and my eyes getting heavy as I watched. My vision faded as he turned his head towards me, his prominent Kanji of Love on his forehead confirming my suspicions before I passed out.


	2. Coincidence

**Chapter 2 – Coincidence**

 **Gaara's P.O.V**

I looked up at Naruto's house as I pulled into his driveway. Said blonde was currently passed out in the passenger seat, his body facing towards me as he slept. I shook my head as I turned the car off and got out of the car slowly. I had come all this way just to see him and I had found him almost passed out on the side of the road!

I walked around the car and frowned as I realised opening the door would cause him to fall out of the car. "God damn Naruto…" I muttered as I moved and opened the door, quickly putting my body against his back so his head was on my stomach as he leant out of the car.

I sighed as I looked down at him and smiled slightly. He looked so peaceful and cute when he was sleeping! _Wait… what?_ I couldn't have those kinds of thoughts about my friend he was already in a relationship!

I shook my head and moved my arms around Naruto, unbuckling him and pulling him into my arms awkwardly before holding him bridal style. I kicked my door shut and walked up towards the house with him, frowning when I realised I had no idea where his keys were! As tempting as it was to strip search him for them, I didn't think it appropriate with him being completely and utterly hammered!

"Naruto…" I muttered as I sat him down on the porch and shook him. I gritted my teeth and shook him harder as he refused to wake up. "NARUTO, WAKE UP!" I growled as I flicked his nose.

Naruto grunted as he woke up and blinked groggily, looking up into my eyes. His once bright and radiant eyes now held darkness to them that I didn't like, darkness that I had only ever seen while looking into the mirror at my own eyes. "W-What…?" He slurred as he closed his eyes.

"I need your keys so that I can open your front door!" I said as I touched his cheek. It was evident to me that he had been crying more than what I had seen him. The damp trails still lingering on his face from his crying while he slept in my car.

Naruto moved his arm uncoordinatedly, slapping himself in the face and me in the stomach as he reached into his jacket. I groaned and rubbed my lower stomach as I watched him fish around in his pocket. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and placed them in my lap where I was squatting in front of him now. I blinked and blushed slightly as his hand came to rest near my private regions!

"Th-Thanks Naruto…" I mumbled as I moved his hand away slowly and stood with his keys, unlocking his door. I pushed his door open, my eyes widening as I sighed having been greeted with a hallway full of rubbish and no lights. "What the hell is going on with you Naruto?" I mumbled as I held his keys in my hand.

"Why… Sasuke… Why…?" I blinked and looked down at Naruto, he was still asleep and tears were streaming down his face yet again as he mumbled his words. I clenched my fists as I kneeled down in front of him and wiped his tears away.

"How did this come to happen to you…? That Uchiha… I'll rip him to shreds if I see him!" I growled before pinching the bridge of my nose and then moved, lifting Naruto into my arms bridal style.

I walked into the house and closed his door, setting his keys down on the hallway table as I carried him off deeper into his house. It had been several years since I had been to Naruto's house but the layout hadn't changed a bit so I still knew my way around! I trudged off into the Livingroom slowly, only to notice that his couch was upturned and the place was trashed. _Has he been sleeping at all or just trashing his house?_ I wondered as I stared at the mess.

I shook my head as I looked around his house before being thrown off balance slightly as he moved in my arms. I quickly moved my legs to regain my balance before taking a deep and calming breath. I looked down at Naruto to see that he was waking up again and his blue eyes looked to lock with my own seafoam green ones.

"Gaara…" Naruto mumbled tiredly as he looked up at me and then leaned into my chest. He was no doubt drunk as he smiled, starting to sing one of my songs; it was the one that had been playing in the car when I put him in it.

"Really…? Singing my own songs to me now, Naruto?" I murmured as I smiled softly. Naruto was an excellent singer and I knew that, I chuckled softly as he continued to sing. I moved and walked towards the stairs, heading for Naruto's bedroom.

Naruto continued to sing as he leaned into me more, his hand moving up along my chest slightly. I blushed slightly as I walked with him towards his bedroom door, his hand getting closer to my cheek.

"Naruto… you need to stop moving your hand!" I whispered breathlessly as I looked down at him to find him staring up into my eyes. My cheeks burned bright red as he stared into my eyes and changed the song he was singing halfway through his current one. I blinked and widened my eyes as I realised that he was singing another one of my songs, **All of Me!**


	3. Our Pain

**Chapter 3 – Our Pain**

"' _Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections"_

I tensed up slightly as I walked with him and his hand moved up along my neck, his long warm fingers tangling themselves into my hair as he continued to sing.

" _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even my I lose I'm winning_

' _Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh"_

Naruto's eyes were swimming with emotions as he sung my song to me. Though something the blonde was definitely unaware of was who I had written that song for or about. To have him singing it to me had my heart racing.

I looked up and opened his bedroom door, frowning as I looked around. It was as if he hadn't been in his room in weeks. His room was completely perfect and spotless, not a single mess or piece of trash in the room. I turned my head and looked back down the hallway that I had just walked up. There was trash from the stairs to about halfway up the hallway; it was like he couldn't bring himself to go any further then there!

"Naruto, what is going on with you...?" I whispered as I walked over to his bed, kicking his door shut behind me before attempting to lay him on the bed.

I blinked as he tightened his hand in my hair and gripped my top firmly. "No! Don't go!" Naruto whined as he looked up at me, tears brimming in his eyes as he shook slightly.

I sighed and gritted my teeth. It should have been the Uchiha in my place, carrying his boyfriend home and tucking him into bed. Actually the stupid ass should have been with his boyfriend to start with! _Where the hell was he?!_

I gasped as Naruto pulled me down onto his bed, pulling me in under him and holding me close. My heart thumped loudly as he rested his head over my heart, though it seemed that the drunken blonde couldn't tell that in his state. I watched him as he closed his eyes, slowly and tentatively moving my hand to run my fingers through his hair.

Naruto purred slightly as he lay on my chest. My heart ached as I watched him, his breathing evening out as he drifted off to sleep. Tears still streamed down his cheeks and onto my dress shirt as he slept on me. I hated seeing him like this, it made my heart clench in pain, pain that would later become part of a song.

It was this way every time I ended up leaving Naruto. I couldn't stand to see him with the Uchiha; it was clear to me that he was just using Naruto for his own sick benefits! I sighed as I tried to move out from under him only to be squeezed tighter and for him to his head into my neck.

I closed my eye as I listened to his steady breathing, it was soothing to hear. I played with Naruto's hair as he slept his body twitching every now and again as he mumbled things in his sleep about Sasuke and being hurt. I needed to go before Naruto realised I wasn't the man that he should have been in bed with or before the Uchiha walked in on us!

Naruto whimpered in his sleep and flinched as he pulled me in closer, moving his legs around mine practically tangling our bodies together. I blushed darkly and as much as I wanted, no needed not wanted, to get out of there I couldn't fight off the luring sleep that was overcoming me! I held Naruto close and kissed his ear as I was lulled off into a deep and comforting sleep.


	4. Kurama

**Chapter 4 – Kurama**

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

I groaned as my head pounded and my stomach lurched dangerously, threatening to relieve itself of its contents. I moved my arms tighter around my pillow and buried my head into its warmth more, blinking when it groaned in protest. _Since when was my pillow this warm and since when did it groan?_ I lifted my head slowly and blushed as my eyes landed on Gaara.

He looked peaceful laying there as he slept; his face was so cute when he was relaxed and not scowling at people. _Wait… what?! I couldn't have these sorts of thoughts about my friend! What the hell was going on here anyways!?_ I thought quickly as my heart raced.

" **Kit, calm down!"** _I flinched at the harsh voice that intruded my mind this early in the morning._

' **Kurama… what's going on here…?"** _I asked slowly as I kept my eyes on Gaara, slowly looking up to his Kanji._

" **You were blind drunk last night Kit, if it hadn't been for the Raccoon then you'd still be passed out on the sidewalk or WORSE!"** _Kurama rumbled as he growled low at me._

I stared down at Gaara, blinking as I took him in. _Last night… what had I done last night? Ah yes, that's right I went out drinking to get rid of the pain I was feeling because of Sasuke!_ Despite it having been two months since I had confronted Sasuke about him cheating on me with Sakura, I still felt pain but I knew it wasn't because I loved him; it was because he had betrayed me and it made me so angry!

My eyes darkened as I dropped them down to Gaara's chest and then blinked quickly. Gaara was still fully dressed in his suit. His dress shirt was all blotched in some placed which told me that last night I had been crying on him. _Great… just what I needed to do in front of this guy…_ I thought as internally groaned. _Wait… did I pull him into bed last night at some stage?_ Heat rose to my cheeks as the memories from the night before flooded my mind.

Strong arms carrying me, the alluring scent that my best friend had given off; which I had somehow thought was sweet! His tender and soft fingers on my cheeks as he had wiped my tears away! I frowned slightly as I recalled that bit. _That doesn't seem like something Gaara would do, he should have told me to suck it up like he normally did…_ I thought as all of it had come flooding back to my mind.

"Oh… I see…" I murmured as I watched him and then frowned.

' **W-Wait… what… what do you mean Raccoon?'** _I queried as I looked up at Kurama._

 _Kurama chuckled as he closed his eyes and sighed._ **"Honestly boy, are you sure you even know the man that you're in love with?"** _Kurama chortled before falling into silence._

 _Wait, love…? I was in love with Gaara? What the hell was Kurama on about?! I didn't have a crush on my best friend, did I?_

I frowned as I shook my head to dislodge the thoughts and then tried to move legs. I tensed up and looked down at our legs; they were completely tangled into each other's. As if that wasn't bad enough; MY erection was pressed against Gaara's thigh! _Curse Kurama, he could have at least warned me!_ I complained internally.

"N-Naruto…" The husky voice drifted down to my ears and caused me to snap my head up. _God, please don't talk! That's just making it worse!_ I thought as my erection got more painful, my blue eyes locking on to Gaara's green ones and my cheeks heated instantly.

I slowly lowered my body back down onto Gaara's chest and looked up at him. I acted naturally as I tried desperately not to alert Gaara to the fact that Naru Jr was apparently very happy to be with him this morning! "H-Hey… what's going on?" I murmured casually.

"I could ask you the same question, Naruto!" Gaara said as his non-existent eyebrows knitted together.

The heat left my cheeks instantly as I cast my eyes down and darkened as I stared at the blotched on his shirt. How much had Gaara pieced together the night before? I was fairly certain my house was still trashed from three nights ago after Sakura had rung me to tell me to move my stuff from Sasuke's house in a rather rude manner!

"Naruto…" Gaara's voice reached my ears and invaded my recollection just as his hand touched my cheek.

I looked up at him just as he pulled his hand away, his finger tip glistening slightly. I wanted him to touch me more, to leave his hand there on my cheek. _Wait, tears? Was I crying again?_ I moved my hand and touched my cheeks; sure enough they were wet from my tears.

"Sorry…" I choked out as I wiped my eyes furiously and then hid my face in his chest. "I'm Sorry!"

My body shook as silent sobs racked through my body and my tears kept rolling out of my eyes. _Why wouldn't they just stop?!_ These stupid eyes of mine kept crying these useless tears for that worthless ass that cheated on me! What couldn't I make them stop?!

" **Kit, you're going to end up passing out in a minute if you don't friggen breathe!"** _Kurama growled as he watched me._

' **Why? Why does it feel like I'm drowning? Like someone ripped something away from me?"** _I snivelled to Kurama._

" **That's what happens when someone you love betrays your trust, Kit!"** _Kurama said calmly as he closed his eyes._

' **If this is love… then I don't want it!'** _I screamed as a louder sob racked my body._

 _Kurama snarled as he opened his eyes and glared at me._ **"CAN YOU REALLY DO THAT TO GAARA?"** _He snarled as he watched me._

 _I flinched back from his words and cast my eyes down. He was right! As much as I didn't want to love, it was already too late! I had gone and fallen in love with Gaara; I had a very long time ago._


	5. Shukaku

**Chapter 5 – Shukaku**

I lifted my head as I snapped back to Gaara's hand running through my hair while the other hand rubbed soothing circles over my back. How was it that someone like him, a cold and supposedly heartless person, could comfort someone so well? He was a man with a love reputation like an ice cube; he never showed his affection to anyone!

"Naruto, talk to me… Tell me why you're so upset all of a sudden!" Gaara whispered as he kissed the top of my head, his nose touching my scalp.

Now it made sense. The reason Gaara was still here, why he had even bothered to help me get home last night. Everything, all the years of support and the friendship was finally clicking into place inside my mind. Gaara didn't just see me as a friend, he saw me as his love. All this time he was hurting to watch me love Sasuke. No wonder he didn't like to stay long when he was in town, it was literally killing him!

"Ne… Gaara… why do you hate…" I choked as I sniffled and held back a sob. "Sasuke…?" I whispered softly.

 **Gaara's P.O.V**

I sighed as I looked down at Naruto. It was obvious to me that he was struggling to wrap his head around something and my money, no my career, was on the Uchiha! In fact when push came to shove, most of Naruto's pain was caused by the Uchiha and I was willing to bet my life that something had happened again!

"I hate Uchiha because of the way he treats you! He doesn't actually love you, he's just using you! Yet it seems everyone can see it but you!" I muttered blankly as I rubbed his back and played with his hair. I wasn't going to hold back on Naruto just because I was his friend, he asked a question and I was giving him the honest answer whether he liked it or not!

"Why did you help me all those times then?" He whispered as he closed his eyes slowly.

I stopped my movements with my hands and looked up at his ceiling. I was in pain and I knew that if Naruto had looked into my eyes that he would have been able to see it in this exact moment. _Why? Why indeed had I even bothered to help you and the Uchiha reconnect with one another?!_

"I guess because I knew that he made you happy…" I whispered as pain shot through my chest and I closed my eyes, answering both him and myself!

I felt some of the weight leave my chest just as warm hands were placed on my cheeks, cupping them perfectly. "Gaara… Sasuke and I… we broke up!" Naruto whispered like a ghost as he kept his hands on my cheeks.

My eyes shot open at his words. So the Uchiha had hurt my little fox after all! I grinded my teeth together as I glared up away from him. I knew Naruto would like it if I did do something to the Uchiha, there was no way he was going to be over him yet!

" **Stupid Uchiha, making your fox cry like that… you going to let him get away with it like that, Gaara?"** _I widened my eyes as Shukaku sounded out his own opinion._

' **I can't do anything to the Uchiha, Shukaku! It'll hurt Naruto more if something were to happen to the man he loves!'** _I said slowly as I looked down away from him. The last thing I wanted was for him to see my pain and take advantage of it._

" **Exactly, Cub…! He would hate to see something happen to the man he loves! He don't love that Uchiha asshat no more! Why can't you of all people see that?"** _Shukaku growled as he glared down at me._

' **What's that supposed to mean?'** _I growled back at him._ **'I'm watching the man I love cry because of that asshat!'**

" **Because of… not for, Gaara…!"** _Shukaku said softer and kinder this time._ **"Kit is hurting that's why he's crying! The Uchiha hurt him by using him! Kit's not crying because he wants him back, it's because he wants to forget him but can't!"**

 _I blinked as Shukaku fell silent and his words rang through my head repetitively._ _ **"He wants to forget him but can't!"**_

"GAARA!" I snapped back to focus and blinked as I realised that Naruto had pulled my face down and was staring at me with eyes that knew. I frowned slightly as I stared into his eyes, what was it that Naruto had finally figured out?

 _What had Shukaku meant when he called Naruto Kit? And why had he referred to him as a fox? Was he teasing me for my nickname I'd given him because he was cunning and hard to catch?_

"You have one too don't you?" He whispered as his blue eyes stared deep into my green ones, searching for something in their depths.

"One what Naruto?" I murmured as I blushed slightly.


	6. Realisations and Revelations

**Chapter 6 – Realisations and Revelations**

Naruto had never really been this close to me before and now he lay on my chest with my head pulled level with his own. I could see the whisker marks that adorned his cheeks. They were birthmarks that he'd always had but now that I got a closer look at them, they seemed more like scars than birthmarks. The way that they were slightly darker than his skin and seemed to stick out from his face a little bit reminded me of scars!

"An extra voice in your head… a demon who talks to you…" Naruto said edgily. He was uncertain as to whether he should have been telling me any of this.

I blinked as his words set in and then my green eyes widened more as I stared at him speechless. _How did he know? What did he mean by too? Did that mean that he had a demon inside of his head as well?_

"N-Naruto… I…" I stammered and blushed as I looked away from him. _Why is he having this effect on me?_

"I know you do because I do as well! The way you zoned out just now; I do that all the time! Mine is a fox, his name is Kurama and he's my friend, though sometimes he's an ass!" Naruto said, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he looked at me.

"Sh-Shukaku…" I whispered. At least now the whole fox thing made sense to me, along with him calling him Kit! "His name is Shukaku, he's a Raccoon!" I clarified slowly.

I watched as Naruto's eyes widened and lit up like the sun, bringing warmth with them. His eyes softened as he looked down at me and then suddenly he moved my head closer and kissed me gently.

I blinked and stiffened for a moment as I registered what it was that he was doing and then slowly returned the kiss. I hooked my fingers into his hair tightly and deepened the kiss, moving my tongue against his lips as he glided his hands over my chest.

Naruto smiled as he kept his lips together and denied me entrance to his mouth, making me chuckle and move my hand down along his spine slowly. Naruto gasped and I took advantage, moving my tongue up against his and explored his sweet taste. Our tongues danced and clashed as they fought for dominance over each other. We only pulled away from each other when we decided it was time for some air.

I panted and blushed slightly at what had just happened, my eyes never leaving Naruto's for a moment. "Explain where that came from…" I whispered to him as I caught my breath.

"I love you Gaara! I guess I always have but I was just too blind to realise it what with someone else always demanding my attention…" Naruto murmured as he scratched at the whiskers on his right cheek, something he did when he was nervous or embarrassed!

I chuckled and smiled a genuine smile as I watched his cute reaction to his own words and understanding! Our eyes locked once again and I leaned down to give him a peck on the lips while playing with his hair.

"Can I get up and take my suit off now? It's kind of uncomfortable and suffocating!" I said as I pulled my head back.

I watched as Naruto nodded slowly and I made a move to sit up in the bed. I blinked as a slight gasp escaped Naruto's lips and was about to ask him what was wrong when he pushed me back down on the bed.

"C-Can we just… um… um… stay here in bed like this for a while longer?" He pleaded frantically as he looked up at me desperately.

I sighed and shook my head as I patted his head. "Naruto, I just want to take my suit off then I'll be right back in bed, well on it at least!" I said as I made a move to sit up yet again!

Naruto whined and moaned slightly as I moved my legs slowly, attempting to get them apart. My cheeks flushed bright red as I was made aware of the reason why Naruto didn't really want to get out of bed just yet.

" **Oh? This could be quite fun, Cub!"** _Shukaku chuckled in my head._

A small mischievous smirk spread on my lips as I looked down into the blue eyes that were become, well always had been, my sun! "So… someone seems excited to be waking up with me this morning!" I teased as I moved my legs a little more, my thigh rubbing against his erection.

Naruto gasped, moaning as his hand balled up in my shirt and he bit his lip. "G-Gaara… stops…" He breathed as he looked up at me pleadingly.

"Stop what? Stop getting out of bed or stop moving?" I queried as I moved my legs fully, my knee now pressing against Naruto firmly as he made a faint mewling noise and shut his eyes tight.

"Gaara, please…" Naruto begged as he moved his hand down to my knee and gripped it.

I chuckled and leaned down, kissing Naruto's cheek as I pulled my knee away and threw back the covers on the bed completely. I watched as the covers spilled off the bed onto the floor and exposed Naruto's figure to me fully. Sure enough sitting between his legs was a tent in his jeans that I was certain was painful for him, but I was certain he was proud of it!


	7. And it Begins

**Chapter 7 – And It Begins**

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

" **Kit, don't you dare let that Raccoon fuck you!"** _Kurama growled darkly as he glared at me._ **"It's bad enough you let the Uchiha have you as he pleased! I will not be taken by the Raccoon too!"** _He snarled._

' **Ne, Kurama! I have to share now… what's mine is his of course! That means he can have me if he wants. I'm not going to say no! But I'm not going to be Uke this time either!'** _I said to the fox as a glint of evil flashed through my eyes._

" **Oh? You mean you're actually going to see if you can dominate in this relationship?"** _Kurama asked inquisitively._

' **Yep…! I will dominate Gaara and he can fight me for his dominance back! It'll be nice to dominate someone who supposedly can't be beaten!'** _I said wickedly before snapping back to reality._

Reality unfortunately wasn't as blissful as my conversation with the fox! Thanks to Gaara's antics, I now had a very painful problem throbbing between my legs. I was going to be damned if Gaara thought that he was getting away without helping get rid of it!

"Gaara, I'm all painful now! Put the covers back on!" I whined as I opened my eyes and looked over at him.

Gaara smirked as he undid his pants and slid them down slowly before stepping out of them. I watched him as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly and pulled it off tantalisingly slow before dropping it to the ground. This ass was doing this on purpose, it was getting me harder and he friggen knew it too!

I growled hungrily as I watched him stand there in just his boxers. "You're too dressed still Naruto… let me help you there!" Gaara said as he stalked towards me and crawled over the bed.

I stiffened as he rolled me onto my back and tucked his fingers under the hem of my top. I gasped at how cold his fingers were on my abs and shuddered as I looked up at him. Gaara smirked as he pulled my top up and over my head before throwing it off the bed across the room. I however was not anticipating him to straddle my hips and grind against me roughly.

I moaned loudly and blushed as a slight growl escaped my lips as I glared up at him. "You better be ready for the consequences of your actions!" I growled as I bucked my hips involuntarily.

Gaara chuckled and leaned down over me, his hands finding my nipples, tweaking the tight buds slightly. I moaned softly and glared at him, biting my lip to supress my moans as he grinded our hips together.

"Do you honestly think you can scare me, my little fox? You seem to have forgotten that I'm a Mafia Boss in Suna!" Gaara warned as he played with my nipples, teasing them until it was painful.

"I haven't forgotten anything!" I said as a huge smirk adorned my face and an evil glint flashed through my eyes. I knew precisely who my friend was, what his title was exactly and what he did for a living besides singing!

I watched as Gaara caught on to my intentions and a low growl resounded around the room as he smashed his lips to mine. We kissed as I moved my hands down and gripped the top of his boxers firmly, intent on not letting them go.

I growled as Gaara's tongue snaked out across my bottom lip as he asked for entrance. A smile played on my lips as I kept them shut and pulled his boxer down slowly. I watched as Gaara's resolve wavered for a split second and I pounced!

I moved, rolling us quickly as I pulled his remaining item of clothing off of him in the same instant and threw it aside. I smirked at how hard Gaara had gotten since finding out that had an erection! I ghosted my hand down along his stomach as I sat on his legs in my skinny jeans.

"Naruto… If you're going to sit on me get your friggen jeans off!" Gaara growled as he glared up at me.

I chuckled as I moved slowly, getting off the bed and stripped myself. I just finish throwing my boxers aside when cold hands ghosted around my hips and those petite fingers wrapped around my length firmly!


	8. Uke or Seme?

**Chapter 8 – Uke or Seme?**

 **Gaara's P.O.V**

I smirked as I rubbed my fingers along Naruto's throbbing length and chuckled as he moaned softly. I snaked my other hand up along his chest towards his nipple, teasing it as I nibbled on his neck. I was going to leave him with plenty of marks so that he would remember this morning with me.

"Still think you can beat me, Naruto?" I murmured softly against his neck as I nibbled on it, teasing the spot I was planning on biting in a couple of minutes.

I rubbed circles along his length as he moaned and leaned forwards slightly. I smirked as I tweaked his nipple, twisting it slightly between my thumb and finger. The reactions I was getting from my little fox were perfect, simply perfect was all I could call them!

"I won't let you dominate Gaara!" Naruto whispered as he moved his hand down and gripped my hand firmly within his larger warm hand.

I blinked and looked up at Naruto's face, his eyes shone with mischief. Naruto moved quickly, it was all a blur as he spun around and I was pinned down on the bed. _When the hell did Naruto get to be this strong?!_ I blinked as I realised that it was the fox inside him that he was drawing strength from. _Are the two of them working together now?_

 **"Oi, Cub! Don't let that Kit beat you!"** _Shukaku growled as he narrowed his eyes._

 **'I wasn't intending to but he's friggen stronger then I remember him being!'** _I shot back as I glared up at him._

 **"Kit is getting the better of you because he and the fox are working together!"** _He said as he smirked slightly._

 **'Kit? Is that what you're calling him now? His name is Naruto!'** _I said blankly. Though Shukaku had been calling him Kit for a while, it was starting to get to me that he wasn't saying Naruto's name!_

 _Shukaku laughed as he closed his eyes and swayed his tail._ **"Perhaps you should ask Kit what the fox calls him, cub!"** _He chortled before fading off into silence._

I blinked as my eyes focused back on Naruto and my forehead creased. Naruto was looming above me with a bored look on his face. I moaned as his fingers trailed along my length and his thumb ran over the head slowly. His eyes were staring deep into mine with his piercing gaze.

"You done, conversing with the Raccoon yet?" Naruto mumbled as he rubbed me roughly.

I groaned and growled slightly as I closed my eyes. Naruto's hand was warm and he was using that to his advantage. He moved his other hand and tangled it into my hair as he pulled my head back, exposing my throat to him fully. I squeezed my eyes tighter as I listened to his heart beating.

"W-why does... he call you Kit?" I moaned as I arched my back slightly from his touch.

 _What the hell was going on?_ I had never let this side of me be seen before. Being a Mafia Boss was hard enough when you had a career in singing. Though my dark side and Mafia life stayed away from my career, the gangs knew better than to interfere with it! They all knew the consequences that waited should they interfere with my other life I lived!

I opened my eyes and looked at Naruto as he lowered his head down towards my nipple, a chortle sounding from him. I hissed and drew in a quick breath as he sucked my nipple into his mouth. He ran his tongue around the sensitive bud as he wrapped his fingers around my length and then stiffened. I smirked as I realised he obviously hadn't been paying attention before.

"Kit is a baby fox... it's what Kurama calls me! Why the fuck is you dick pierced?" He growled possessively as he gripped my erection roughly, lifting his head slowly to scowl up into my eyes.

I hissed and growled as I glared up at him. His hold on me wasn't painful but it wasn't bringing me pleasure either! Naruto had his fingers pressed onto some of my piercings and was pressing them into the sensitive skin. _Glad it's only one of his hands wrapped around me at the moment; this might be too painful otherwise._

"God damn, Naruto…! Loosen your grip, they happen to be sensitive you know!" I growled as I glared up at him and gritted my teeth.

"Tell me where you got them! Why the hell would you get your dick pierced?!" Naruto shouted slightly as he kept his grip on me.

I gritted my teeth harder and closed my eyes. "Why don't you roll over and let me fuck you senseless! I'm sure you'd understand why I have them then!" I muttered icily as I watched him. I was hoping this was one of those times that Naruto would actually get the picture, seems as I was being really blunt with him at present!

Naruto blinked several times as he held onto me and then realisation seemed to click into place for him. It was so much a Naruto thing for him to only understand once things were thrown in his face! I stiffened and watched him as an evil glint flashed through his eyes and his hand slackened off slightly. The look in his eyes sent a cold shiver shooting down my spine as I watched him, something that I had never gotten before!


	9. Pain for Pleasure

**Chapter 9 – Pain for Pleasure**

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

I smirked as I watched Gaara's eyes flash from annoyance to confusion and then to fear as he watched me. So his piercings were for pleasure to his partner but I was certain that there was more to just pleasuring his partner! I held back my laughter as I felt the involuntary shudder that ran through his body as he looked up at me.

I moved my hand down along each of his piercings slowly, watching as his eye twitched and his breath hitched. Gaara squirmed slightly as he bit down on his lip. I smirked as I kissed down along his chest slowly, over his abs and nipped in some of his sensitive spots. It was nice to hear the slight moans and gasps that escaped from his lips as he fought against his urges.

My erection throbbed as I listened to Gaara's noises; never had this happened with Sasuke before! I would always have to have him touch me before I was capable of getting hard! I was certain now, only Gaara was ever going to be able to arouse me with just his voice or smell!

"Forever mine…!" I murmured as I lowered my head down further and licked the head of his throbbing erection.

Gaara gasped and moaned, bucking his hips roughly as he gripped at the sheet with the one free hand that wasn't tangled into my hair. I smiled at his response and nipped the slit before moving and sucking around his piercings slowly.

 **"Careful Kit, don't want to send our Cub over the edge just yet!"** _Kurama chortled as he watched._

 _I raised an eyebrow as I looked up at Kurama._ **'Our Cub…? Since when did he become yours too?'** _I inquired._

 _Kurama chuckled and swayed his tail as he watched me closely._ **"The two of us were lovers in the past Kit! When me and the Tanuki weren't locked away in two different bloodlines! We had human forms too and we loved one another! He's been my Cub a lot longer than he has been yours! Honestly... you live in a world where you stand side by side with spirits both good and bad and you've never wondered why?!"** _Kurama questioned as he jabbed one of his claws towards me._

 _I blinked and a huge grin spread across my face as tears spilled from my eyes._ **'So Gaara and I were meant to find one another! We're meant to love each other!'** _I whispered softly._

 _Kurama laughed as his tails moved quicker and his eyes shone with some distant memory that could only be described as happy!_ **"You were born with us inside of the two of you! The two of you were born to love each other!"** _He said as he smiled down at me._

I smiled as I nodded and then focused back on what I was doing to Gaara. I lifted my head slightly to look up at him and blinked as I locked eyes with him. It seemed like he had been staring at me for a while. Probably knew that I was having a conversation with Kurama and was waiting for me to come back to him.

"W-what did you say Naruto?!" He murmured his eyes full of curiosity and need.

I blinked and frowned as I moved my hand to stroke him slowly. _What did I said to him_? I was certain that my conversation with Kurama had been inside my head. I raised an eyebrow and chuckled as I realised what he was on about.

Gaara moaned and bucked his hips into my hand, a slight whimper leaving his lips as he gripped the sheet tighter! I watched as the sheet tore slightly under his grip. _Damn… he really does have a tight grip doesn't he?_ I smiled as I looked at his arm of which hand was tangled into him hair thoroughly.

"You mean, forever mine!" I purred as I looked up at him heatedly and twirled one of my fingers around his base piercing.

Gaara hissed and cried out as he arched his back up roughly. "Y-yes…! Why... why did you say that?" He asked as he tried to hold back his moans. His eyes were full of desire and need as he looked at me, his cheeks flushed from the pleasure coursing through his body.

I smiled as I recalled my conversation with Kurama and moved my hands up to cup his cheeks. I straddled his hips and grinded them together as I looked into his eyes. A soft moan escaped from my lips as I rested my forehead against his. His eyes were so deep, it seemed as if they might have been bottomless and that I would be swallowed by their alluring depth!

"We were born to love one another, Gaara!" I whispered, my lips brushing against his as my blue eyes stared into his intoxicating green ones.

I saw the confusion flick through his eyes as he stared up into my eyes. "I... I don't understand, Naruto..." Gaara whispered as he moaned and bucked his hips against mine.

"Kurama and Shukaku were lovers when they were still free and had human forms! I don't understand it fully but Kurama says we were born to love one another!" I blurted out quickly as I grinded our hips together harder, moaning at the friction that was building between the two of us.


	10. Born to Love?

**Chapter 10 – Born to Love?**

 **Gaara's P.O.V**

I stared up at Naruto; his eyes were swimming with mixed emotions as I listened to his words. "Kurama and Shukaku were lovers when they were still free and had human forms! I don't understand it fully but Kurama says we were born to love one another!"

I groaned and bucked my hips roughly as I closed my eyes, tears running down the sides of my face and back into my hair. _Why, why was I crying?!_ In all my life I had only ever cried once and that was when Naruto had gotten with the stupid Uchiha! It had been so painful for me to watch him fawn over someone else.

"Gaara... why are you crying…?" Naruto whispered as he stilled above me and brushed my tears away.

"I... I don't know..." I mumbled as I opened my eyes. _What is this feeling in my chest_? It was like a burning feeling, warmth was radiating through my body.

Naruto smiled as he kissed me tenderly and held onto my hair as he grinded our hips together. My moan vibrated against his lips as I kissed him back and moved my hands up to his hair. He moaned against my lips as he tangled his hands deeper into my hair.

"They're tears of happiness..." Naruto whispered as he pulled his head back slightly and tried to kiss down my neck.

I groaned and growled as I pulled his head back up to mine and kissed him heatedly. I rocked my hips up and grinded against him as he lost his rhythm. Naruto moaned into the kiss as he snaked his tongue out and over my bottom lip. I frowned and kept my lips closed, tangling my fingers up in his hair slowly. I wasn't about to yield to him and give him full access to me, he'd have to work for it!

I gasped and moaned as Naruto moved his hips harder and his dick rubbed against all of my piercings at once. Naruto took that opportunity and slipped his tongue into my mouth. His tongue rubbed up against mine roughly before exploring the rest of my mouth. His dick continued to rub against all of my piercings as I moaned uncontrollably.

 **"Damn, Kit really is getting the better of you isn't he?"** _Shukaku murmured as he swayed his tail._

 **'Is what he said true? We're we really born for each other?!'** _I asked desperately as I looked up at the Raccoon._

 _Shukaku smiled, his bright yellow eyes shining with long forgotten or maybe cherished memories._ **"Yes... having been born with Kurama inside of him and you with me, the two of you were born for one another!"** _He said simply._

 _I didn't miss the hint of sadness that lingered in his voice as he stared off into the distance. I had no doubt that both Shukaku and Kurama wanted to be able to hold one another at the moment or at least touch!_

 _I sighed as I closed my eyes._ **'You wish you could see Kurama on your own once again, dont you?'** _I murmured softly._

 **"Yes..."** _Was his simple and expected reply, I really couldn't blame him! I would want to see my lover too if I had been locked away from them for a long time!_

 _I smiled as I nodded slowly and then snapped my attention back to Naruto as he pulled his head back and forced two of his fingers into my mouth._

Naruto smiled as he pulled his head free and trailed kisses down along my chest as he wriggled his fingers in my mouth. I growled as I sucked on his fingers roughly, I knew damn well what he was getting me to do this for! I twirled my tongue around his fingers slowly and nibbled on them slightly as he nipped at my nipple. I gasped and moaned softly, arching my back as I smacked my hand against his ear.

"Gaara... smack me again and I'll bite you as hard as I can!" Naruto threatened as he glanced up at me, his tongue dancing around my sensitive nipple.

I groaned as he pinched my tongue and then pulled his fingers out of my mouth. I watched him heatedly as he nipped down to my hips and rubbed his index finger against my butt! I hissed slightly as he thrusts his finger into me and wriggled it about slowly as he licked the base of my already painful erection.

Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes and nuzzled the auburn hair that nestled just above my dick. This ass he was purposefully taking his time and making this painful but pleasurable at the same time! I growled and groaned as I bucked my hips slightly, Naruto adding another finger to my butt. He thrust his fingers slightly as he moved and swirled his tongue around the head of my dick, causing me to groan loudly while cursing at him. If it were anyone else who had been doing this to me, I would have snapped at them already and be fucking them senseless!


	11. Complete

**Chapter 11 - Complete**

I panted slightly as Naruto continued his assault on my erection and wriggled his fingers about in my ass, adding the third into the mix somewhere along the line. Naruto wriggled his fingers once more before extracting them from my ass and lifted his head up. He moved up and kisses my neck as he tangled his hand back into my hair, kissing him back as he nipped at my lip. I blinked and widened my eyes as I heard a faint click off to my left and looked out the corner of my eye.

Naruto smiled against my lips as he kissed me and single handed put lube on one of his hands. I had actually smelt it long before I had seen it; it smelt like mangos something that I had long associated with Naruto! He moved his hand and slickened up his own erection thoroughly before moving to rub against me roughly. I moaned and bucked my hips slightly as I kissed him, opening my mouth to him fully.

I frowned and tensed up slightly as Naruto pushed himself into my entrance slightly. He was bigger than I thought he had been and it was actually proving to hurt! There was no way I was going to be able to have him fit all of him inside of me! _Nope… how on earth do people do this?!_

"Gaara... relax otherwise it will only hurt you more!" Naruto murmured as he moved his head and kissed down my neck.

I took a deep and calming breath as I closed my eyes, my muscles relaxing slowly. I moaned and winced slightly as Naruto pushed deeper into me, almost burying his erection to the hilt. The pain was tolerable due to the pleasure that was surging through my body directly after it. It helped too that Naruto had been using his hand and tongue on the rest of my body to keep me distracted! I gasped and tilted my head to the side as Naruto nibbled on my sweet spot behind my ear.

Naruto smirked as he moved his hips, pulling his dick out of me slowly only to ram it back in all the way. I gasped and moaned loudly as I bucked my hips and moved my hands to grip his hair tight. How I had come to play Uke to Naruto was beyond comprehension to me but I had the feeling that it was going to take a bit for me to get my dominance back from my little fox!

 **Naruto P.O.V**

I smirked and moved my hips again, thrusting into him roughly as I moved my hand and tweaked his nipple. Gaara's moan filled the room as he arched his back and closed his eyes, leaning his head back fully. I blinked as an odd sensation washed over me as I stared at his throat.

 **"That's it Kit, you dominated the Cub! This is a sign of submission! You should make him fully aware of what it is that he just did!"** _Kurama crowed inside my head as I thrusted into Gaara roughly._

I growled slightly as I moved my head, knowing what to do by some weird miracle! I nipped at his throat before biting it gently and then sucked on the spot I bit roughly. Gaara choked on his moan and I looked up to see his green eyes cast down on me, realisation flickering through his eyes as he caught on!

Gaara groaned and cursed as I slammed into him harder, searching for that one sweet spot! His hitched breath and cry of pure pleasure as he bucked his hips told me I had found it. I smirked as I sucked on his throat and slammed into him, pressing my dick up against his prostate with every stroke that I took!

I pulled my head back and smirked at the mark on his throat. Gaara moaned and cursed as he bucked his hips, tugging on my hair roughly. I groaned and blinked as I moved my hand quickly, gripping his throbbing erection. I smiled as I slammed into him, stroking him firmly and making sure to rub each of his piercings as I went!

Gaara moved his legs and wrapped them around my waist. His cheeks were dusted red from the heat and all the pleasure that was coursing through his system at the moment. Gaara could barely contain his cries of pleasure as I continued to slam up against his prostate and tantalisingly stroke his erection. These piercings of his might have been for my pleasure, but damn they sure as hell were going to be his undoing!

I kissed Gaara heatedly to silence his cries. The mere sound of his pleasure was bringing me closer and closer to coming undone. I flicked my thumb over the slit of Gaara's dick, smiling as I felt the hot pearl of pre-cum that had leaked from him. It wasn't going to be long now before one or both of us reached out climax!

I gritted my teeth and groaned into the kiss as Gaara slowly dragged his nails down along my back. My tongue trailed over his bottom lip, begging for entrance as he slowly opened his mouth to me. I snaked my tongue into his mouth. Finally, my little Raccoon had figured out who was dominant in this relationship and that I wasn't going to back down to him!


	12. Understanding

**Chapter 12 - Understanding**

Gaara moaned louder into the kiss as I ran my tongue along the roof of his mouth before he deepened the kiss. I groaned as I slammed into him roughly, his insides were so warm and inviting, it was quickly bringing me undone. I could sense that Gaara was getting close, his dick kept leaking cum as I stroked it roughly. I kissed him deeper as I twisted one of his nipples and bit down on his bottom lip.

We pulled our heads back as the need for air became a priority. I panted as I slammed into him roughly and teased the piercings along his length. It was an odd sensation, to have metal between my fingers and his dick as I stroked him. I was at least glad that the metal hadn't stayed cold with all of our actions that could have had a bad side effect!

"N-Naru..." Gaara whined, unable to get my whole name out as he jerked violently and bucked his hips. "I'm... I'm gonna..." He panted as he moaned loudly.

"I know..." I panted as I slammed into him harder. "Together then…!" I muttered as my dick throbbed inside of him painfully.

Gaara nodded as he looked up at me and moaned loudly, his eyes clouded over with the ecstasy of this moment. I smiled as I leaned back down and kissed him tenderly as I slammed into him roughly a few more times before throwing my head back and crying out his name as I reached my climax and released my seed into him. Gaara moaned and whimpered as he bucked his hips, my hand stroking him harder. I smiled as Gaara arched his back and his hot seed burst out across our chests and my hand as he cried out my name loudly.

We both panted as we locked eyes with one another and our smiles grew into huge grins. I kissed his cheek tenderly and ran my fingers through his hair as I slowly pulled out of him. A slight whimper left Gaara's lips as I moved and lay beside him. I chuckled as I realised that he must have been feeling a little bit empty now that I wasn't inside of him.

"So, how did it feel to be Uke?" I asked as I looked into his eyes and pulled him close to me, seeking the warmth of our bodies together.

Gaara's non-existent eyebrow rose as he looked directly into my eyes. I could see he was battling with his emotions but even so, I could tell that he had enjoyed every moment of what I just did to him! I had the feeling I knew what the words were that were going to leave his mouth though.

"Not a word to anyone about any of this! You understand that, Kit?!" Gaara growled as his eyes became serious and he nipped at my neck. I smiled at his use of my nickname from Kurama, though Shukaku had probably been calling me that this entire time!

"Yeah, yeah I know! Nothing will be said Gaara! Now you just have to fight to get your dominance back over me!" I chirped as I grinned at him, my eyes shining brightly.

Gaara growled as he looked into my eyes and for a moment I saw a bright yellow flash behind his own green. I had the feeling that the yellow I had seen belonged to his demon lurking inside him, boy was I panicked to meet Shukaku! _I wonder what they both look like, I've never actually seen Kurama up close just his eyes and his tails!_ Looked to me like I wasn't going to get to play dominant for very long with him! I chuckled as Gaara rolled us around on the bed and our game started all over again.

It was alright though because I knew better than anyone what it was that ran through Gaara's head. I also knew that everything that transpired in my room that morning was for the four walls of that room, Gaara, Shukaku, Kurama and I only to ever know about! It was impossible to defy or dominate over Suna's Mafia King after all!

THE END!

The two songs mentioned in this story do not belong to me!

BRING ME BACK TO LIFE – Extreme Music

ALL OF ME – John Legend

Credit needs to be given where credit is deserved! These are two songs that have helped me through some pretty hard times, that is why I chose to use them!


End file.
